Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist in most of jakkid166's fanfictions. He is a famous defense attorney who quite possibly has the most chaotic life out of anyone else on earth, going on adventures that range from winning extradimensional trials to saving the entire world. History Nothing is known about Phoenix's past before the events of phoenix wright SPEED attorney, aside from the fact that he is a Christian and a very famous defense attorney. He is so famous that people in other worlds know about him, so when Sonic's friend, Tails, was accused of murder, he called Phoenix to have him defend him in court. He successfully defended Tails, and was returned to his own world. Soon after, Mario walked in, and asked him to defend his brother, Luigi in court. Phoenix successfully defended him as well. Later, Phoenix was sucked into his Bible, given the task of defending Jesus Christ for murder. He defended him against the Devil, however he was caught forging evidence and got disbarred. Fortunately, Jesus stopped the judge, and made him forgive Phoenix for the forgery. At some point after defending Jesus, Phoenix won an award for his skilled defense. He threw a party with his friends, but Phoenix's hair caught on fire and he became bald. Edgeworth got everyone to laugh at him, so Phoenix killed him as revenge. Gumshoe investigated the crime, concluded that he must be the killer, and requested Phoenix to defend him in court. At the trial, Phoenix did his job too well and convicted himself for Edgeworth's murder. However, for whatever reason, he was not sent to prison for this. Shortly after the case, Maya asked him to babysit Pearl. After an hour with her, the lights went out and she was kidnapped. Phoenix was accused of the kidnapping, and asked Maya to defend him. She almost proved him innocent, but Pearl came into the court and told everyone he did it. Phoenix was sent to jail, but his cell was invaded and he was attacked by Manfred von Karma. He recorded von Karma confess to him, and used it to prove himself innocent. Phoenix went home and found his cat, Mr Squipples, dead. After burying him, he found a cake from Pearl, as an apology for getting him a guilty verdict. However, the cake exploded and knocked him unconscious. He woke up in the hosital, and found out Pearl was accused of attempted murder. He investigated the crime, and discovered Manfred von Karma, who was out of prison on parole, was responsible. He and Gumshoe chased him into the city, where he jumped into a portal to escape. They chased von Karma through Pony World, Sonic World, Mario World, Bible World and the Real World, teaming up with Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Mario, Luigi and Shu Takumi as they went, but von Karma had teamed up with Eggman, Bowser and Satan, to form the BESK team. Phoenix was captured in the Bible World by von Karma, but he managed to shoot him and disguise himself a him so he could stop BESK team. He and BESK team returned to Ace Attorney World, where they robbed a bank, and then made a giant robot to kill Gumshoe and his team. In the middle of the fight, Phoenix betrayed BESK team, and helped Gumshoe kill them. Phoenix was then given an award for defending the world. Two days later, Phoenix and Maya started smoking weed, but were caught and put on trial. The ghost of von Karma tried to prove they killed Pearl with the weed, but Phoenix proved that was impossible. Fortunately for him, Detective Jakkid166 had a backup plan, and changed the charges to the murder of Manfred von Karma. Von Karma called Satan to the stand, and his testimony was perfect, because Phoenix had destroyed the evidence he needed. Out of rage, Phoenix threw the gun at von Karma, it went through him and hit the wall, triggering it. The bullet hit the Guy in the head, killing him, and von Karma was arrested for the murder. After the trial, von Karma visited Phoenix's house, and tricked him into signing up for Strip Court, where he must take his clothes off whenever he gets a penalty. He proved the witnesses were lying, but the judge declared him guilty, even though he wasn't on trial. Fortunately, Jesus had mercy on him and allowed him to escape his cell. Phoenix ran away, with the police running after him. He ran into Edgeworth and he said he'd help him. They went to Edgeworth's house, and Phoenix learned he was convicted for killing Pearl. He summoned Pearl's ghost, but she couldn't testify or von Karma would take her to Hell. Phoenix decided to raid the police department to steal their evidence. He used it to find out Maya was the killer. However, Maya wasn't the killer. The real killer was the judge, who tried to kill Phoenix, but failed. At the trial, Phoenix proved that the judge was the killer, and Payne gracefully accepted defeat. But then the doors burst open, and the judge had the police shoot Phoenix dead. Phoenix wasn't done though. His ghost decided to get revenge on everyone. He killed Maya, the Judge, Jakkid, his reflection, Franziska, and many more. Eventually, Edgeworth stopped him by getting all the dead people to drag Phoenix to Hell. Later, in phoenix wright escaps from hell, Phoenix manages to bring back to life the various people he murdered in his killing spree as a ghost, while escaping from hell himself as well. Friends * Maya Fey * Dick Gumshoe * Miles Edgeworth * Pearl Fey * Judge * Larry Butz * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Shadow * Mario * Luigi * Jesus Christ * Shu Takumi * Detective Jakkid166 Rivals and Enemies Rivals * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe Enemies * Manfred von Karma * Eggman * Bowser * Satan Trivia * Despite being a self-proclaimed Christian, and being the main hero most of the time, Phoenix by far has killed the highest number of people in all of Jakkid166's stories. His victims include: Miles Edgeworth, Manfred von Karma, The Guy, Miles Edgeworth again, Miles Edgeworth yet again, Maya Fey, The Judge, and jakkid166. Category:Characters Category:Defense Attorneys Category:Prosecutors Category:Villains